Walking into a World so Bleak
by The Spore Whore
Summary: -CROSSOVER-Sesshomaru somehow ends up in the Naruto world. Deciding there is nothing better to do he decides to explore... [INTENDED HUMOR, YAOI. If you like Kagome and Sakura you may not wanna read. I suck at summaries)
1. The Significantly Insignificant

**A/N:** This fic was a random act of boredom and resulted from: sugar highs, and a very, VERY hyper friend.

If you guys don't find random, crappy humour, well... humorous, then don't read it. If its something you dislike don't bother just reading it so you can flame it later. Hell, I don't even take this fic seriously, so you shouldn't either. I'm doing this for my enjoyment only, if you guys happen to like it too that's fine with me.

**WARNING:** Stupidity, poor humour, poor grammar, characters being OOC, obsession over Itachi, Naruto and Sesshomaru, yaoi /shonen ai/what ever you call it (**YAOI IS BOY ON BOY ACTION**! Which I personally think is the best kind of action there is. If you don't like it then I suggest you don't read this… as you may never see any of the characters the same way again…) and this also may contain traces of peanuts.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the computer this was written on, all characters are unoriginal and I do not claim ownership.

If I misspelled the name of any of the weapons or the names of the characters please don't hesitate to correct me in you reviews.

**Chapter 1: The Insignificantly Significant** (Try saying that 3 times fast O.o)

It was a fine sunny and happy day. The exact kind of day Sesshomaru hated, so he was having a pretty bad day.

Rin had been particularly annoying that day so he told her to go off and catch a dogfish; such a thing he didn't know existed. He had sent Jaken along with her, as he could no longer take the creepy stares that toad like demon was giving him.

After they had run off like the idiots they where Sesshomaru had quickly left the area he had promised to wait in to search for a more suitable place to stay as the sun was irritating his perfect skin (his stalker agreed with this).

Soon the irritable sun was at its peak, it was around noon and he could imagine Rin and Jaken returning to that damned open meadow to find him long gone. Though to his great displeasure, the idiots would probably wait for him, as they believed that Sesshomaru cared for them, in fact the only thing he cared about was his ever-perfect hair and his beautiful fair skin (Stalker agrees again, the only thing anyone should love is Sesshomaru).

Now Sesshomaru was never one to be interested in anything for prolonged periods of time and after a while all this walking was uninteresting. Finally coming to a more shaded area he laid his eyes on the most gorgeous thing he had seen, second only to himself. It was a looming, creepy, old, damp, and cursed-looking temple... or was it a mansion? He didn't know, and he didn't care, it was just the perfect place to shelter his perfect skin (the stalker once again agrees then swoons).

Taking one last glance at this decaying mansion he walked in.

**----Meanwhile-----**

Off somewhere in a place no one cares about because Sesshomaru's presence wasn't there to grace it (stalker: DAMN RIGHT!) Inuyasha and that stupid girl from the future named Kagome (I never took the time to learn anything else about her because she was neither radiant nor Sesshomaru,) where fighting a demon of some kind, well Kagome wasn't really helping because she really was a useless girl.

Of course the monk Miroku was there and the other girl Sango was there too. This time I had taken the time to learn about them because I really didn't like that other girl anyway.

Once again Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango where doing all the work while that damn girl Kagome just hung back in the crowd with the young fox demon Shippo, who despite his youth, was 10 times more useful than she was. She was complaining about tests, boys and how annoying Inuyasha was, even though she was way more annoying than he was was.

While Miroku was getting his ass saved by Sango (and what a fine ass it is, second only to Itachi and Sesshomaru's) and Inuyasha was waving his Tetsaiga around like the brainless dog he was. Shippo was contemplating blowing his brains out as that future girl began the long and painful speech about how she's had such a rough time in the medieval era. Deciding against it because he really had nothing to use to blow his brains out, instead he went to be useful, unlike a certain girl, and fought with the others.

After they had killed the demon only to find that there was no jewel shard in it despite that girls claims they where all a little put out. Deciding to return to that little village that no one had ever decided to take the time and mention, you know the one... where the bone eaters well is? Anyway...they went back there and the girl, now know as Kagome, as that was what Inuyasha called her when they had rotten into an argument. Once at the well she heard a faint 'moo' in the distance only to hear it get louder as she stood in place dumbly. Once the 'mooing sound was threateningly close Kagome finally got the hint to duck, unfortunately she didn't do it in time and her face shook hands with the hoof of Totosai's cow. With a very satisfying and sickening crack (the author nodded in satisfaction) she was sent flying and down the Bone-eaters Well. Then with another satisfyingly and sickening sound she hit the bottom. As she was dead she wasn't taken back to her own time.

Unfortunately these turn of events where not as satisfying to everyone else, which the author could not understand. It had also not registered in their heads that said girl was dead so they all stood their like idiots while Totosai went to check (he was doing more to apologise for hitting her, then out of concern).

"Well... " Totosai shifted nervously. "I'd say it was the fall that killed her... and not the cow... ... . ... . ..."

Of course hearing these words Inuyasha, who for some odd reason that God himself could not comprehend loved her. Went to see for himself. Shippo went as well; he had to know if his dreams had surely come true, as deep down Shippo was a truly evil little child.

Inuyasha went to lean over the sides of the well and looked down. Upon seeing her body, which was now resting comfortably in its own blood, he inhaled sharply, making a kind of grunting-squealing sound that was almost as amusing as the sudden death of the useless Kagome girl... almost...

Miroku and Sango, both looking distressed at the sudden arrival of the 3 eyed cow and the death of a useless girl, finally snapped out of their daze. Sango had snapped out of it when Miroku fondled her and Miroku snapped out of it when his chin received the business end of her Hirikotsu ((I really don't know how to spell that u.u please correct me))

"She died!" Shippo chipped happily, but quickly corrected his tone as Inuyasha was in a dangerous mood now.

Sango and Miroku tried to look sad, but they never cared for the girl. Sure she could sense the jewel shards but other then that she was just using up precious oxygen. The only one who ever did care for her was, in fact, Inuyasha, who probably only liked her because of the fact that she was the only person he ever had a chance of 'getting with' in 50 years.

Totosai was trying to slink away during the time that this was all going on but was promptly caught by an enraged Inuyasha.

"WHAT-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-DOING-HERE!" Inuyasha breathed

"Err.. you see... I got this call... err... message from - - - -it said to come here ASAP... so yeah..." Totosai mumbled nervously.

(Author is seen hanging up phone... then trying to look innocent.)

Inuyasha, not really caring why he came even though he was the one who asked the question, raised his fist intent on beating Totosai into oblivion.

"WAIT! Wait! You can always... err... ask Sesshomaru if you can borrow the Tensaiga! I'm sure if you kick his ass you can use it!" Totosai said out of desperation.

But of course Inuyasha could never use the Tensaiga, let alone beat Sesshomaru (Stalker nods enthusiastically.) but Inuyasha was an idiot and thought it would work.

"That's a great idea!" He exclaimed. "Now where is that damn brother of mine?"

**---- Back to the Important Place-----**

Upon walking into the decaying structure Sesshomaru was greeted by a cool breeze making his long, silky hair flow in it promptly making his stalker pass out from blood loss.

The temple was even larger on the inside then it appeared on the outside. But Sesshomaru walked in the most convenient direction, which was forward. After going through some small rooms that seemed to have been used for some sort of horrendous rituals he came to a large, circular room. Near the center of the room was a rather large nine-tailed fox statue. If Sesshomaru had bothered to look down he would have noticed the odd runes painted all over the floor surrounding the statue, but since all that rune-crap was uninteresting Sesshomaru hadn't bothered to look at it.

Walking closer to the statue, as it was the most interesting thing there, Sesshomaru began stepping closer to said statue and closer to the center of the runes.

Finally in the center of the runes and right in front of the interesting statue of the nine-tailed fox, which was obviously a demon. Usually Sesshomaru didn't let curiosity get to him, since cats where more likely to do stupid things like that, but he decided that there was really nothing else to do so he reached up to touch the statue which he noted to be rather pretty. Touching the statue Sesshomaru unknowingly cut his ever so delicate and beautiful finger. Pulling his hand back and looking at his index finger, he was most amused as a small bead of blood rolled down his finger and fall to the uninteresting floor.

When the small drop of blood hit the ground the runes suddenly lit up all over the room and the walls. Now that the runes looked interesting Sesshomaru decided this was a good time to take notice to them. Soon the runes also covered the fox statue and its eyes began glowing red giving it and eerie and pretty glow. And then suddenly, as if nothing happened, the runes disappeared... so did Sesshomaru.

**----To Where Ever the Hell he Teleported------**

It was quite an interesting feeling, to suddenly disappear and reappear in another place. It kinda felt like someone had grabbed his nose and jerked it downwards then tickled him, it was very unpleasant and he did not wish to go through it again anytime soon.

Though his surroundings weren't that interesting, he did take note of them. He was no longer in that temple with that eerie glowing statue but in the middle of a forest and to his delight, though he would never admit it, the weather was cloudy and gloomy. In fact it looked like it was about to rain. Since his surroundings presented him with no amusement he decided it was best if he left, plus he didn't want the rain to ruin his outfit... it took forever to get off when wet. Soon he began walking until he came upon the towering walls of a city, whose name was displayed on a large board at the top of the overly large doors.

"Konoha..?"

((His first words! squee))

**POV CHANGE **

Today had been like every other day: get up, get dressed, eat, prep for beating up Sasuke, run off to meet everyone on that bridge, ask Sakura out as his team waited for their tardy teacher, then yell at Kakashi for being late.

Now that Kakashi had finally arrived he crossed his arms and glowered annoyed when Sasuke had told him to shut up. His annoyingly orange outfit decided to get revenge by burning their eyes.

After soothing his burning eye with his hand Kakashi went on to tell his students what mission they would be doing today.

"Today you will be helping find the cat of a nobles wife. It has run away again and we need to find it."

The blond couldn't blame the cat; he would run away too if he had that 'woman' as an owner. He almost felt guilty every time he returned the cat to its owner. This was the 5th time the cat had run away and now he was wondering why it was always them who went to get it.

"Naruto! Get your head out of the cloud and hurry up!" yelled his pink haired teammate Sakura who was already ahead of him with the others.

"Coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically and ran to catch up with his teammates.

**Enter the Naruto stalker club:**

Once a week members of a secret club would meet to talk and exchange photographs. The topic of all the meetings where always about one thing: Naruto. These meetings where EXTREAMLY secret as no one, especially the members parents, did not want them associating with said blond let alone obsessing over him. The members had long been waging a secret war against the rivalling club: The Sasuke Stalker Club. Though no one but the members of the NSC (Naruto Stalker Club) knew the NSC existed, as it would be frowned upon by everybody. They where active in all Naruto related affairs. They even sabotaged the SSC (Sasuke Stalkers Club) a couple times.

There are only a few members, not nearly as many as the SSC as no one really knows about it. The members are Hinita the president, Kabuto the vice president, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke (actively leads all sabotage missions against the SSC), Itachi and Orochimaru occasionally stop by.

I would also like to say that the NSC is MUCH more organised and efficient than the SSC as the NSC have extremely skilled members. One of which specialises in gathering information, 2 of which where once members of an evil secret organisation, and 2 that can see through walls . ... . ... . , another that can create an eye-ball of sand that can be used for spying, in certain places, and the other who is so 'effing quiet he could probably watch Naruto in the shower and he wouldn't notice O.o.

The SSC is just a bunch of raving, rabid fan girls that travel in packs and occasionally meet. (Sasuke shudders)

By this time of the day, when Naruto was just heading off on a mission, was around the time available members of the NSC, today it was Neji, Shino and Gaara, would break into Naruto's house and 'borrow' certain items. One thing they where extremely happy for was that the adorable blond NEVER noticed these missing items. Today they where checking the cameras they had place in his kitchen, living room and bed room (they never put cameras in the bathroom, they did respect his privacy... to an extent). They did the usual, take the used tapes, later to be watched at this weeks meeting then placed in storage, then replace them with fresh tapes. All in all it was uneventful.

** Back to the ever-adorable Naruto:>>>>>**

After searching where the poor cat was last seen Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke decided to split up to look for the cat. Sasuke would look in town (but secretly follow Naruto.) Sakura would look by the river (only she would secretly follow Sasuke, but was really following a shadow clone) and Naruto would take the outskirts of town near the city walls, following no one and being the only one doing what they where supposed to do. He always was like that in that cute, innocent, oblivious way of his.

As Naruto approached his destination close by, at the gates of Konoha, a silver haired drop-dead gorgeous man walked up to 2 chuunin sentries.

** At Sesshomaru>>>> **

Sesshomaru didn't like this place, everything smelt odd; this wasn't his world. With nothing better to do and not knowing how to get back (or, rather, unwilling to have his nose pulled and being tickled) he walked up to the ridiculously large doors to the city. When he got close enough 2 guards appeared dressed rather oddly.

Seeing that Sesshomaru wore no headband to identify his origin, openly carrying 2 weapons and his clothing obviously suggested he was a foreigner. They tensed up defensively and asked rather rudely.

"State your name and purpose."

Hearing their tone Sesshomaru was not pleased. They obviously weren't normal humans; they had abnormally large amounts of some kind of energy. He assumed it was some kind of spiritual power. But they where humans none the less and as such they where unimportant and should die for being so rude.

Without warning Sesshomaru had cut the guard on the right in half with his pretty shiny whip. The other, having barely anytime to react to his comrades' death, was grabbed by the face. Using his poison ability he melted the guys face off, it was ugly anyway so he was doing him a favour. Unfortunately (depending on how you see it) said guard had inhaled the poison when he gasped in surprise. The poison melted his innards, killing him. Feeling better now, Sesshomaru tossed the deformed corps aside, he entered the city by scaling the tall walls so gracefully his stalker, still stuck in the other world, passed out from dehydration in a puddle of drool (His Sesshomaru senses where tingling.) Landing just as gracefully on the other side of the wall and then continuing the only god damned thing he has been doing: walking.

While walking, I guess it was more like exploring now, he ran into the one animal that he did not want to meet: a cat. The cat of course hissed at him. Taking that as a challenge to his authority Sesshomaru quickly killed it. Oddly though the cat seemed to embrace death happily (Anything better then the hag waiting for him at home).

An odd scent wafted towards Sesshomaru's nose as he dropped the cat's lifeless corps to the ground. It smelled like a demon and a human. But it didn't smell like a half demon, it just smelled like a human and a demon travelling VERY close to each other... it was a very odd scent indeed.

Looking up from the corps of the cat Sesshomaru meet the very blue eyes of a blond haired human boy. The child looked at Sesshomaru in shock, then at the bloody cat, then back at Sesshomaru in disgust and horror. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, for some odd reason this kid was... amusing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ASSHOLE?" The blond suddenly yelled and pointed at Sesshomaru.

_'... I liked him betterbefore he opened his mouth.'_ Sesshomaru though and frowned.

**A/N:** Wow, a chapter is all done O.o. It seems really odd… if you guys are enjoying it and looking forward to another chapter I'm sorry to say that my finals are coming up u.u. So yeah another chapter in 'Laughter is the Best Medicine' isn't likely either you guys will probably have to wait a couple more weeks. I also apologise about the spelling mistakes in the last part of Chapter 1 of 'Laughter is the Best Medicine' as spell check was screwing up and not picking up any spelling mistakes… any ways, review if you want to.

**VOTE: Pick whom you want who to end up with! There will definitely be some SessIta as I thought of how similar the two of them are. I'm open to all and any suggestions and you're welcome to suggest the situations the couples will be stuck in (please make them as awkward and uncomfortable as possible!)**

**I'm also willing to drag in other 'Inuyasha' characters into the Naruto world for the sake of pairings.**


	2. Fate Spits on People it doesn't like

1**A/N:** OMiGAWRSH, I updated! Don't worry, I would have never abandoned this fic. I just got side tracked is all! I finally got my new computer (yay!) So I decided that after being awake for the last 19 hours and only having 24oz. Of coffee and half of a 2L bottle of pepsi I should write a chapter! I tried to write my other story by that failed xD. So instead you get a chapter in this story. I wasn't able to put as much humor into it as I would have liked because of my lack of sleeping at all tonight but I think I did a good job. Enjoy!

**WARNING:** Stupidity, poor humour, poor grammar, characters being OOC, obsession over Itachi, Naruto and Sesshomaru, yaoi /shonen ai/what ever you call it (**YAOI IS BOY ON BOY ACTION**! Which I personally think is the best kind of action there is. If you don't like it then I suggest you don't read this… as you may never see any of the characters the same way again…)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, little children wouldn't be allowed to watch it... but I don't, so w/e.

If I misspelled the name of any of the weapons or the names of the characters please don't hesitate to correct me in you reviews.

**Chapter 2: Fate Spits at People it doesn't like**

Naruto was fuming.

How dare this woman come here and kill a poor defenseless animal! Especially when his paycheck depended on the well being of that animal!

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are or where you came from but I'm going to kick your ass for what you did to my payche– that cat!" Naruto growled, rolling up his selves.

Sesshomaru's right eye twitched violently. It was like Naruto was begging for him to kill him. I mean, how can you mistake Sesshomaru for a woman? Sure he has the long flowing silky hair, his fair, pale skin and a smooth narrow chin... well... I guess he does look a bit femmy. But that's not the point!

Wether he did look femmy or not, NO ONE insults his royal highness---- er, Sesshomaru and gets away with it!

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles menacingly and glared intensely at Naruto, intent on ripping him limb from limb. You could almost taste the killer intent rolling off of him!

But Naruto never was the brightest crayon in the box (though he made up for it with the brightness of his outfit!), so he made a rather sad attempt to return the glare... poor, stupid, cute Naruto.

Sasuke, who was stalking Naruto near by felt the killer intent rolling off of the strange woman (stupid Sasuke) and having known Naruto for as long as he did he knew the blond would take no notice to it, he would surely get killed, he just hoped to whatever god was out there that Naruto didn't do anything stupid.

Darn, Naruto just charged the extremely dangerous woman.

'Stupid Gods, they never get off of their lazy ass'' Sasuke thought in frustration.

Somewhere else a chain smoking alcoholic and a neat freak sneezed.

"Looks are deceiving, you're even stupider than you look..." Sesshomaru muttered, preparing for a fatal blow.

But just as he was about to land his hit a little voice inside of his head said.

'_You really shouldn't be doing this.'_

The sudden presence of that one thought was enough to cause Sesshomaru to flinch... and he missed. Naruto was merely knocked back several feet, but even though he landed a blow he MISSED his target. Sesshomaru started at the offending limb like he just discovered it had been attached to his shoulder. Sesshomaru, though for a moment, was shocked (the stalker thought his heart had stopped)

'You IDIOT! You made me miss!' Sesshomaru thought 'Who are you and how DARE you invade my mind!'

'_Ummm... I'm your conscience?'_ The little voice said unconvincingly.

'There's no such thing!' Sesshomaru snapped back mentally, though he did feel some sort of deja vu.

Of course Sesshomaru's little 'episode' only lasted all of 5 seconds in the real world. Resolving to end the little urchins life once and for all, Sesshomaru lunged at Naruto while he was still down and recovering from Sesshomaru's last. Ignoring the pleas from his mental intruder, Sesshomaru aimed for the blondes heart. Nothing could make him miss now!

Poor Sesshomaru, don't you know not to think such things when the author is feeling ever so mean?

Suddenly out of nowhere (against all odds and all probability!) A foot came shooting out into Sesshomaru's view, kicking his striking arm away from the annoying urchin. (Stalker: MEANIE! author sticks out tongue) Once again Sesshomaru missed.

'_I TOLD you, you shouldn't be doing this'_ Damn annoying voices in his head.

'SILENCE!' Sesshomaru mentally roared as he picked himself off of the spot on which he had fallen.

He looked at the newcomer. Another human, and a child no less! A raven haired youth clad in navy and white. Okay, the urchin can wait, this one dies NOW!

The newcomer, Sasuke (though he was already there, just watching from the bushes) eyed Sesshomaru menacingly. No one touched his Naruto! Forgetting that the members of the NSC, including himself, had all agreed that Naruto belonged to ALL of them.

While Sesshomaru was thinking up a horrendous fate for Sasuke, he finally remembered where he had heard that damn annoying voice in his head. It had always come in when he was about to deal the finishing blow to that damn brother of his and his brothers annoying mortal friends! It always made him miss the critical points or to conveniently leave them alive, or even when they pulled something out of their asses that conveniently saves the day! It can't be all coincidence!

(Author sighs Poor Sesshomaru has finally made the connection. Its inhumanely possible to kill the main character or main supporting characters! Plot bunnies have to reproduce at very fast rates to keep main characters alive.)

Sesshomaru was pissed. Not only was fate frowning on him, it was also spitting in his eye! Sesshomaru went to reposition himself, but a presence, or rather a smell, told him otherwise. He slowly turned around to face the one who had disrupted the 'mood'. His glowing demonic eyes fell on one rather lazy and maybe perverted looking eye of a tall silver haired HUMAN male.

"You shouldn't be attacking children you know. Especially when they're my students." the man said lazily, not giving off the slightest hint that he might be disturbed by Sesshomaru's piercing demonic eyes. Just by that Sesshomaru knew it wasn't wise to fight this man, besides, he was rather good looking, for a human.

After sizing up the masked jounin, Sesshomaru snorted.

"These _human_ brats attacked me." he retorted un-Sesshomaru like.

**Uuber-secret Meeting Place In Town **

An emergency meeting of the Naruto Stalkers Club had been called. It wasn't a normal occurance, but it wasn't unheard of. Hinata, the president of the club had called all the members for the meeting only 10 mintues ago. No one needed to ask why, they all knew, they're Naruto senses have been tingling non stop for a while now. Of course there where members what went able to make it due to they're distance from the city itself (though Gaara had tried his best to get there) but all the Leaf (missing leaf-nins included) members where all accounted for, excluding Sasuke of course.

Neji and Shino glared at Itachi and Orochimaru murderously. No one wanted missing-nins in their really cool secret club ('cept maybe the Akatsuki) but since Itachi and Orochimaru had found out the password they had to let them in. When they told them about the purpose of the club they where sure they would leave, but much to everyone's surprise and distaste they desided to say! Even though they did nothing at all.

"Why did you three join again?" Neji asked angrily.

Kabuto shrugged, "Everyone was doing it, and it's a good exercise for my spying skills"

"To gain information on Naruto so I can kidnap him for my organizations own purposes of course!" Itachi said

"I just wanted to be popular... " Orochimaru mummbled.

Everyone stared at Orochimaru like he had grown two heads, five arms and seven extra toes.

"What? It gets lonely in my house!" Orochimaru exclaimed, but Kabuto looked hurt.

"Is that why your after my brother?" Itachi questioned slyly.

Orochimaru glared daggers at Itachi.

"At least I don't have a fettish for committing genocide and leaving the youngest alive. Telling them you grow-up hating you and live the the most pathetic way!"

"Pfft, I'm teaching them a valuable life lesson" Itachi responded, nose stuck high in the air.

"Red eyed psycho!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

Everyone rolled their eyes (which was pretty hard for the Hyuugas). They where always fighting over the same things.

"As you all must have felt by now, it seems out precious Naruto has been put in jeopardy. To protect him and our way of life!" Hinata exclaimed.

It would have been weird if the members hadn't known Hinata through the club. She was the president because she had been watching Naruto for just about 10 years, over twice as long as anyone in the room. And for some odd reason, when she wasn't talking to Naruto himself, she was VERY enthusiastic about the subject _of_ Naruto.

Everyone nodded vigorously at Hinata's statement, well... excluding the missing-nins, they where still arguing ("I bet you practice your sharingan on mice!" "Shut it, you... you ... kinky-bastard!" "Well at least— wait, what?" "Its.. That damn tongue of yours... its just not natural..." "Oh, you mean this?" "Ewww! Stop that!" "Your such a baby Uchiha!" "Well... I'm better looking than you!" "I'm smarter!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not times infinity!" "Damn you Uchiha!") Well... you get the idea.

"I think we should split up and go looking for Naruto! It is our sworn duty to protect him!" Hinata smiled.

"Agreed!" Shino and Neji chorused.

"We'll just stay here." Kabuto said meekly, glancing over at Itachi and Orochimaru who had somehow gotten into a staring contest.

Everyone else frowned. The missing nins always stayed behind and did nothing... well.. They did clean up the place once and a while, but it was more like Kabuto cleaning up after the other two.

Frowning, Hinata walked towards the exit only to find it blocked by a rather tall, and rather fishy looking mand.

"Oi, Itachi. Is this where you've been spending all your time?" The fishy man asked

Annoyed that the man had broken his concentration on the staring match, causing him to lose, Itachi turned the fishy man.

"Yes Kisame" He growled.

"With these brats and that kinky-bastard?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the last remark

"Hn" was the only responce Kisame got.

"So is this some kind of secret club?" Kisame wondered out loud

"Yes it is shark face" Orochimaru smirked

"Oh! Can I join!"

Hinata just groaned.

**A/N:** LMAO, I love the argument I did between Itachi and Orochimaru. They're out of character because they're funnier out of character. Sorry for Stalker-sans lack of apperance. Don't worry, I'm going to some how manage some SessIta in the next chapter, maybe some KabuOro (one sided, poor Kabuto) and maybe even some KakaMiro... hell, I think I'll bring in Shippo and make him fall in love with a lamp post or something D! Hopefully Sakura bashing next chapter! Sorry I was mean to Inuyasha, but his roll wasn't important in the story so I made him stupid so I could get him out of the way quickly. Personally I sorta like Inuyasha (I hate Kagome though, she stays dead D) See you next chapter and don't forget to feed my ego by reviewing. Heck, recommend it to some friends!


End file.
